


永无乡

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: “是很久没这感觉吧 似回到中学的暑假”——my little airport《回到中学的暑假》
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 4





	永无乡

他像是睡在一片树荫的下面，叶片遮蔽了大部分阳光，却依然有细细碎碎的光点洒在他的脸上，是不会把人晃醒的亮度。夏末秋初的风很清凉，是很适合小睡的季节，不过对他来说好像一年四季都很适合小睡呢。

“小忠，小忠。”有人在叫他。是安田的声音。

安田章大是大仓忠义最好的朋友，自他们在中学认识以来，上学的日子里一周至少有六天会见面，不上学的日子里一周至少有五天会见面。今天他们约了一起做什么呢？打电动还是看漫画？去大仓家还是安田家？之后要不要一起吃饭？有点不记得了。

小安是个特立独行的小孩，明明是个男生却爱在校外穿裙子爱涂指甲油，日本人很怕自己显得和旁人太过不一样，小安却奇异地并没有因为这些“不一样”而被霸凌或者被恶言相向。他有一把很帅的蓝色吉他，喜欢背着吉他来学校，大概也是因为这把吉他，大仓第一天就看见了他。

“毕竟你个子太矮了嘛，只能看见吉他。”大仓一侧嘴角往上勾了勾，满意地看到安田气得脸颊一鼓一鼓，像一块小年糕。

这个相遇故事的另一半是，那天安田一屁股坐在了大仓旁边，他的眼神落在大仓修长的手指上，这个男孩长了一副傻傻的大个头，不知道脑子正在哪里神游，手指一直“嗒嗒嗒”有节奏地叩着桌子，显得格外灵活轻盈。

“初次见面，我是安田，你好像很适合打鼓。”小个子小心翼翼地把吉他架在桌沿后才坐下，手撑在脸侧，微笑着和新同学打招呼，他不知道自己一进教室大仓就看到他了。

从第一次犹犹豫豫地抓起鼓槌到现在，大仓都最喜欢站在安田背后打鼓。

“小忠，快起来，要排练了。”

“Tadayoshi”，大仓的名字有点拗口，安田给他起了昵称“小忠”，结果全乐团的人都开始这么叫，安田反而规规矩矩地开始叫他“忠义”。

“不是仅仅属于我一个人的称呼的话，就没有意思了。”

“你怎么别别扭扭的像我女朋友一样。”

什么时候又叫回“小忠”的呢，不记得了。

大仓其实没有觉得自己有多爱音乐，尤其是相对于作为吉他手的安田和作为主唱的涉谷而言。乐队对他来说比较像是一种有趣的新玩意，他节奏感不错，打鼓进步得很快，因为不断得到正反馈，所以也就顺理成章晃晃悠悠地继续打了下去。所以他也有余裕放在别的事情上，比如学习比如吃东西，所以安田、横山和涉谷每次期末考都有几门考试要依赖大仓的“帮助”才能勉强及格，然后他们把剩下的课余时间都花在乐队上，再筋疲力尽地勾肩搭背出门吃咖喱饭或者大阪烧庆祝。庆祝什么？随便。有可能是三位吊车尾好不容易考试过关，有可能是锦户和隔壁女校的漂亮女生搭讪成功，有可能是他们终于不出任何差错地合完了一首新曲子，更多的时候没有任何理由，非要说的话，庆祝今天也是一个普普通通没有大事发生的日子。

他们都很擅长翻学校后头的那面围墙，安田章大第一次这么做的时候大仓惊呆了，看着小个子双脚踩在垃圾桶上，手一撑，瘦小的身体在空中一跃，就稳稳地站在了围墙上。“你上来呀，大仓。”他拍了拍手上的灰，“其他人都上来了，你这么高，没问题的。”

大仓犹豫了一下，他不太愿意踩那个年久失修看起来摇摇欲坠的垃圾桶，他考虑了自己和小安的身高差，还是双手撑在墙沿上，学着其他人的样子用力往上跳。他第一次觉得自己的腿好像有点太长了，没法轻轻一折叠就妥帖地踏上墙头。在手臂的力气即将用尽的时候，安田向他伸出了手。

他握住那只和身高不太相符的，宽大的手，在墙上借力一蹬，终于踩在了围墙上。

“有没有觉得站在高处看到的天空特别蓝？”安田笑着问。

“要这样说的话，我平时看天空的角度就比你高啊。”

“……你有本事自己跳下来！”大仓抬头看着天上悬浮凝滞宛如静止的云，深吸一口气，想象着自己在背后展开了透明的、别人都看不见的翅膀，双脚离开灰色的砖墙。

“你为什么表情像在跳楼一样。”无视村上的吐槽，大仓落地后首先对上的是安田带着笑意的眼睛。如果我真的有一双透明的翅膀，安田应该也是能够看见的吧？他毫无理由却又理直气壮地这么想。

“小忠，别睡了。”

在某一年装饰着彩灯的圣诞树下，大仓忠义终于忍不住亲吻了安田章大的嘴唇。男生和男生谈恋爱显然并不是什么寻常事，但大家得知了这个消息之后还是纷纷表示“还以为你们早就在一起了”。然后很多很多个一切都好只缺烦恼的日子像吉他的扫弦声一样轻快地滑过去，直到大仓和一张三方会谈的表格一起坐在了老师和父母的面前。

大仓说自己想考那所外地的大学，但他也不知道那是自己的想法，还是仅仅在师长赞许的眼神里说出了他们的期望。因为他明明记得小安想和自己留在这里，他也没有勇气去问小安愿不愿意跟他一起上京，他忘记是他们中的谁先说起这个话题的了。

后来的事情大仓好像都不太记得，他好像不情不愿地长大了，而该走的人总是要走。也许从某一天开始再也没有了乐队排练，然后终于有一天他放下了鼓槌，再也没有拿起来过。他好像不再是那个笑得超大声吃得超多大个子还爱撒娇的中学男生了，一顿好几盘咖喱的青春期终将过去。他好像应该过得还不错，准时上下班后的生活舒适悠哉，不过一直离湛蓝的天空很远很远。

他们无数次翻过了同一面墙，最终却走进了不同的未来里去。

大仓忠义甚至很少抬头。有一天他会忘记自己曾经会打架子鼓，他当然也会忘记来自京都的同学丸山隆平坐在满是灰尘的乐队活动室里捧着本书忽然抬头，用温软的京都腔说：“你们觉不觉得这里像个Neverland啊。”

“那啥？那什么什么的是个啥玩意？”好像有人这样回答他，丸山只是慢慢地微笑，没有作声。

满头大汗坐在架子鼓后面的自己，视野里永远劲头十足站着的，神采飞扬的小个子的背影，可能是个梦吧。小个子和他身后小朵小朵的云彩，强烈却还不至于灼伤眼睛的阳光，不知道这个梦是什么寓意，可大仓好不想醒。

“小忠，你到底要睡到什么时候啊？”

大仓睁开了眼睛。安田章大盘腿坐在一旁有些无奈地笑望着他，手里拿着蓝色的吉他。阳光也星星点点地落在他深蓝色的制服裤子上，裤管宽松得很，小安果然还是太瘦了。

“什么？”

“我说，排练马上就要开始了，你赶紧起来啊，不然信酱又要碎碎念个不停了。”

“什么排练？”

小安瞪大了眼睛。“装什么傻？这是你逃避排练的新招数吗？现在已经一点五十九分了啊信酱跟我们说的排练时间是两点，快点快点，我可不想和你一起留下来打扫脏兮兮的排练室。”

大仓瘪着嘴慢悠悠地站了起来，安田拉着他一路狂奔，害得他想要复述的那个奇怪的长长的梦硬生生地被呼呼的风声塞了回去。

还好，那些只是暑假的尾巴上的一个长长的梦——吧？

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这是一个做梦的人不愿醒，看不太真切到底哪一部分才是梦的故事。
> 
> 不过，想要理解成少年人做了一个残酷未来的梦也可以哦。:)


End file.
